Gold Digger
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: His dad is a mobster, his mom runs a whorehouse, and his sister is a world class thief. Is there any reason to be surprised thatPietro Maximoff became a gold digger? Eventual ScottxPietro
1. Back To The Brotherhood

Pietro Maximoff hit the buzzer, and waited in the rain, silently cursing whomever was on the other end. After a few more minutes of violently jabbing at the button, Pietro pulled the woolen collar closer, about to leave when;

_"Alvers here, what the hell do you want?"_ A sigh of relief escaping his lips, Pietro stopped and returned to the front step of the seedy apartment building.

"Heya, Lance, it's Pietro, lemme in." There was a silence, and for a moment, Pietro thought Lance had decidedly hung up.

_"Ah, hello, 'Tro. I see the latest prenup has run out."_ Pietro bit his lip; so Lance was gonna milk it a bit. Well, fuck him too, that bastard.

"Close. I still have a bit left, and some of it could be yours, if your willin' to help me."

_"Didn't I tell you? Me 'n Toad 'n Freddie boy don't do that no more."_ Pietro mentally groaned as he heard muffled snickers through the speaker.

"Lance..." Checking the silver watch on his wrist, Pietro slicked back his hair, waiting for an answer.

_"Lance David Alvers! You let my little brother in or I will kick you in the balls!"_ Pietro grinned as he heard the sound of his sister's voice, and a yelp that was without a doubt from Toad. With a click, the door unlocked, and Pietro pulled it open and made his way to the stairs and up to the fifth floor, third apartment on the left.

He easily entered the apartment; the door was never locked. He walked in to see Wanda pouring hrself a glass of scotch, Fred and Toad on the couch playing X-Box, and Lance at a table looking over a few forms, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Come 'ere, 'Tro," Lance says, gesturing Pietro over while sifting through the papers. Pietro waved to him, but moved over to his sister, grinning at her. A small smile graced her lips, and she put down the bottle.

"Hey you." she said, and Pietro gave her a full on hug, before pulling back to yell at her.

"Where the hell have you been? No word for a whole year? Musta been some heist." Despite his frustration, Pietro pulled his sister into another hug. "I missed you, girl." Wanda smiled lightly and hugged him back.

"So, I heard you managed to get to Evan Daniels." she said, smirking. "Musta been one hell of a cash load."

"No shit," Toad called from behind them. Pietro blushed.

"Yeah..." he muttered, still a bit embarrassed about talking to his sister about his 'profession'. Wanda noticed this and laughed.

"'Tro, no reason you should be embarrassed. Compared to dad, mom, 'n me, your lifestyle is down right considerate. We don't leave our victims with nothin', at least you give your ex's half." that did make sense. Pietro's father was none other than the infamous 'Magnus' Erik Lehnsherr. He was among one of the top ten most wanted men in the US, on account of being very deeply involved with several New York mobsters.

His mother, Magda Maximoff, was well-known for her highly successful gentlemen's club. That was putting it politely. And, of course, his twin sister Wanda Maximoff. She was known through the world as the Scarlett Witch. Many wealthy families usually found themselves recieving her signature scarlett cloth and out a priceless artifact.

So, of course, it made perfect sense that Pietro Maximoff had ended up becoming a bit of a gold digger.


	2. Sight Set

Pietro and Lance sat at the table flipping through various manilla folders. Toad and Fred could be heard arguing in the background.

"Want one?" Lance asked, as he pulled out a new if not slightly smashed package of cigarettes. Pietro set down his drink and glanced at Lance before returning his gaze to the paper in front of him.

"I quit." Lance frowned, slipping out one for himself and taking out a silver lighter.

"I guess I was wrong 'Tro, you're exes are changing you for the better." He chuckled, and slipped the lighter back into his pocket, letting out a puff of smoke.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds were Toad and Fred's argument. Finally, Lance spoke again.

"So who's the latest bachelor that's caught your eye?" Pietro grinned at Lance. He pulled an envelope from his coat and handed it to Lance.

Extracting the photo from it, Lance carefully smoothed out the folds. "Scott? Scott Summers? Jesus Pietro, are you fucking stupid?" Pietro crossed his arms.

"Yeah? And why the hell is that?" Lance rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows Scott don't swing that way; I'm sure you've heard of Jean Grey?" Pietro laughed.

"Wow, Lance, either you're contacts are getting more money from someone else, or I'm just that fucking good." Lance frowned.

"Know somethin' I don't, silver-haired queer?" Pietro smiled appreciatively, man it was good to see Lance again. One thing about conning someone into loving you- You never get to call them names like Lance would with him, not even in jest. While most people hated that, it was a childish comfort for Pietro.

"A lot of things Lance, but as for what you want to know, I've been chattin' up a few of my dad's old contacts. He's cut off quite a few of them. If they think helping me'll score points with the big guy..." Pietro grinned wickedly as he trailed off. "I can get anything I want." Lance looked at him doubtfully.

"I still don't take your word for it, poof."

"Don't you get it, Lance? Jean Grey is a shame!" Lance did not get it. "Jean Grey is a publicity stunt. Scott Summers hasn't had his eye on anyone ever, at least, the public didn't know if he had.

"So what?" asked Lance, "He's livin' it up as a bachelor, a rich one too. I'd probably be that way too if I had the kind of moneybags he did."

"No, idiot, he's not 'living it up as a bachelor', he's freaking gay! He just hasn't come out because of his law firms, do you have any idea what that would do to his image in the business world?" Lance thought about this for a minute.

"Okay 'Tro, I'll bite. How do ya know he's gay?" Pietro held up a hand in the gesture for wait. Lance waited and then Pietro heard what he was waiting for- the phone rang. Grabbing the phone, Pietro answered it with a low, suave;

"Yes?" There was unintelligible babble from the other side. Pietro nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, please, come on up!"

A few minutes later, Another guest was shuffling into the apartment, this one with Dark, vivid blue hair. Lance frowned and blinked. "Kurt? Kurt Wagner?"

"Hello Lance. It has been a long time since high school yes?" Lance laughed.

"Wow man, I haven't seen you forever. What'd you end up doing?" Kurt turned the chair around and sat on it, leaning his chest on the back.

"Journalism," he said proudly. They talked for a while, catching up, until Kurt pulled out a few photos of his own. They were glossy, and small, slightly out of focus.

"On all accounts," said Kurt, "Scott Summers has only been seen in private viz anyone at zhis diner. And, again, on all accounts, zhe guests have all been men."

"Wow, no wonder they call you Nightcrawler, you must one hell of a sneaky bastard, getting all of these." Kurt smiled, looking a little proud.

"Vell, it vas nozhing, really, I vas just doing my job."

"See, I told you!" Pietro interjected. "So can you help me?" Lance rubbed his chin, thinking. "Hey yo Toad!" Toad hopped in to the kitchen a few minutes after being called.

"What up, boss?" he asked.

"'Tro's got his sights set on Scott Summers. Can we swing that?" Toad's eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o'.

"Gee boss, I dunno... Who we got on board?" Lance glanced at Kurt, who nodded.

"Well, we got Tro, Kurt, you, me, Fred, Wanda, and if we're lucky, we might be able to squeeze a little help outta Magneto. That is if we can get Professor X to persuade him first." Toad bit his lip.

"Fuck Pietro... You cut our work out for us." said Toad. "Let's do it boss." Lance smiled, and put out his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Well 'Tro, you got yourself a working crew." Pietro smiled.

"Summers has got no chance."


End file.
